Help, I'm Alive
by flourencenting
Summary: Ib's story. Garry's 18, but instead of 9, Ib and Mary are 17. Basically, I'm going to change some phrases because of that, and I'm also going to add some scenes! For example, a new romance.
1. The Beginning and an Encounter

_Hi! I wanted to re-write the Ib story, but with a few changes. You see, **Ib and Mary have 17 years old and **__**Garry's 18**_ in my story. So, basically, I thought: If their ages change (some of them), A LOT of the history can change as well, huh? For example, new romance... a very hot romance. ;) Jealously, perhaps? Oh, by the way, there are a lot of swears in here, and maybe in the future, make-outs or something higher. Anyway, just give it a chance, huh? Bye!

* * *

"Did you remember everything, Ib?" an brunette red-eyed woman asked, in a soft voice, to another brunette red-eyed girl, which apparently was younger than her. "Yeah," the beautiful girl answered her mother, but before Ib could say anything more, her mother interfered. "Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got from your birthday? Keep it safe in your pocket." the old yet-good-looking woman spoke. "Yeah." Ib said, quite grumpy. But it's not her fault to be on this mood._ I don't even want to be in this damn place_, Ib thought. Her parents were forcing her to go to an boring art gallery that she, vainly, tried to deny. Now, there she was, on an Sunday afternoon, sweating like a pig because of the way-too-hot day.

"Well, we're here!" Ib's mother said, happily, to her daughter and husband beside her. "This is your first time in an art gallery, huh, Ib? Isn't it great?" the woman asked._ As if_, Ib thought, _if I wanted to go to an art gallery, I would go to an art gallery. But I don't want to, and here I am, agaisnt my will. Not even saying that I'm going to miss Eva's pool party._ Eva March, the most popular girl at school, she might be a slut but she sure knows how to make a good party, but of course, Ib's not going there. "We are here to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Guertena, and they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures... and all kinds of other creations!" the woman said to Ib, trying to ignore her daughter's grumpy mood. "Hey, mom?" Ib asked, with an huge smile on her face, but the smile disappeared one second before she say, "you're killing me." Her mother rolled her eyes at the childish behavior of her daughter. "I know you'll enjoy it. And you know, there might be some goody-boys in here too!" the father coughed at that, as Ib rolled her eyes. "By the way, I liked your clothes." Ib looked down and shrugged. She was wearing an Baby Rib 3/4 Sleeve Raglan, red and white colored, an jeans she had since two years ago, and her black and white All-Star shoes. "Should we get to the reception desk?" a brunette blue-eyed man asked. "Yes!" his wife said. _No_, Ib thought.

They walked to the reception desk, as Ib looked at a man standing in front of the window beside it. _Is he a tramp? Or maybe he's just another hipster from my school._ Ib thought. Shaking her head, she looked at her mother and said, "Hey, mom, may I go on ahead? You know, gotta love the pictures. Heh." Ib said, trying to look excited, and not working. "Oh, all right, honey! Don't cause anyone trouble!" Her mother said, kidding with the last part. She knew Ib wouldn't do anything, even so, her daughter answered, "don't promise anything."

Ib was walking in the art gallery for five minutes, and was already tired and bored. _Oh, for my own sake, this place sucks._ The girl thought. She already passed thought lots of things, for example, the Abyss Of The Deep. It looked like an shark eating random fishes, but a lot of people aroung it were looking... well, depressed. She actually saw a not-too-much-older woman almost crying while looking at it. Then, there was the Embodiment of Spirit thing, that looked like an red rose falling to pieces, and there was also an little boy, looking like nine years old, in front of it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ib said to the boy, who was really staring at her. "Sorry," he said, "it's just that you're really hot." Ib's eyes widened as she heard that, so she turned around and walked away. _And this is all of romance I'm going to get for the weekend_. To continue the awesome journey, she stopped at a painting of a blonde girl with an purple dress, taking the newspaper. She looked for the name of the painting. 'Lady Taking the Newspaper'. _How can this man be so famous, even I can make better stuff at PaintTool._ Ib thought. "I could be sleeping right now." She said, rolling her eyes, and when she was about to turn around, she heard a chuckle. She looked at the man that made that sound. A man standing in front of the Hanger Man painting. "You're funny." He said at her and before Ib could think of an answer, the man already leaved. _Geez_. She didn't looked properly to that guy, but he seemed young, yet he was wearing a weird coat and had purple... hair?

There was only one more painting for Ib to see, and it was huge. Thought it didn't made sense. The girl looked for the name of that... thing. "Fabricated World," she said out-loud. "That's..." Ib smiled. "Boring." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but something caught her breath. The lights blinked twice or more, but quickly came back to normal. "Of course," she said. Ib walked back to another paitings corridor, but she realized that nobody was there anymore. She tried to find her mother and father but they were also not there. She came back to where the reception desk were, but... nobody was there as well. And actually, the lights blinked one more time, and this time, they didn't came back. She ran to the exit, but it was locked. Ib's heart started to race. She looked at the window beside the reception desk and screamed. _Is that... blood?! Holy hell, tell me this is not blood. Tell me this is ketchup_. Ib thought. She quickly ran into another place, with another window at it. She looked paralyzed._ I-Is that a person behind it?_ Ib walked closer to the window and nearly jumped. A hand just bitch-slapped the window.

"E-eh?! Is this a joke?" Ib said to herself, as she came back to the big painting. She realized there was a blue paint slipping behind it, and then a noice came from the ground. Ib screamed and turned around quickly, widening her eyes. _What... the.._. There was a warn at the ground, colored with red paiting, and it said: 'Come Ib'. Closing her own eyes and started to count to ten. She was starting to become insane... she was actually starting to hear steps, yet no one was there. She started to run like hell to whatever direction, and then she stopped. She just... stopped. The gades of the Abyss Of the Deep were open, Ib came closer to the paiting, slowly, and when she was near at it, about one centimetre, she said, "It seems I don't have another choice but jump." the girl said as she held her breath and jumped.

Ib screamed while closed her eyes, and only opened when she realized she was breathing, as if the water was nothing more than air. Yet, she remembered feeling the water pressing against her pale skin for a second or two. She suddenly was in a blue room. Ib looked down, her clothes were dried, and so was her straight hair. She looked around the room, it had a blue door at the right, with a table in front of it, and another at the left. She decided to go for the right.

She realized that on the table, there was a vase. And inside the vase, there was a red rose, with 10 petals._ That's actually the prettiest thing I saw until now._ Ib thought, as she got the rose and put it safely inside her pocket. Then, she pushed the table out of the way, and opened the unlocked door. Everything was so blue in there - not that she didn't liked it, she actually enjoyed the color blue... it was peaceful. But her situation wasn't quite good to be actually liking something. She got the key in front of her and looked up. A paiting about a woman with a creepy smile and eyes. She didn't even realized it was there, but the paiting actually started to scare her, so she turned around and leaved the room. Of course, something went wrong. There was 'THIEF' writter all over the wall, and floor. "Hey, hey! Finding is not stealing." she whispered to the nothing as she walked to the other door. And then, as a blink of an eye, everything went green. _Oh, God... is this madness_?

After looking around, almost taken by black hands that simply appeared at the wall, she found a ant paiting, different from the others. She took it. After that, she tried to look at the other door at the other side of that green world, in the way, there was a little ant walking at the ground, talking about her painting. Ib said she didn't knew about it, because in a way or another, it was possible that she was going to need it. And she did used it. She ended up founding a key but almost getting killed by a mannequin, In the end, she actually ruined the paint. She came back to the ant, as the little insect said '... what happened to my paiting?' Ib didn't have the heart to answer that, so, she only apologized to the little ant and walked away, trying not to feel guilty.

After that, Ib ended up opening a locked door and entering the very same, founding a weird cat, playing hide and seek - a game that she didn't liked since when she was a little girl - founding an ugly fish, coming to another room, seeing dead corpse of dolls, almost getting spat at, going thought a room of liars, and watching one of them being killed; finding another room, then finding an apple, feeding that blowjob-looking mouth with the apple, as the mouth opened and told her to go in. _That is safe as hell_, Ib thought, but got inside it. Then, after having to run because a red-dressed woman, that calls herself a lady, jumped off the wall and started to run into her, she found a red key and used, finally getting thought a room that made her feel safer. Thinking about it, that lady didn't looked so evil, her eyes were kind of... sad. Almost lonely.

She saw lots of book, but her eyes only caught the door at the other side of the room. Running to it, she frowned. It was locked. _Well, I guess I'll have to think about something... while I read some books._ Looking at them, she realized that only one book was drawned in crayon, getting her attention. "Moving Storybook, Written or Drawn XXXX. Carrie Careless and the Galette des Roes," she said out-loud. Curiously, she opened and read it. It started with some friends, celebrating the birthday of one of them, the little girl - a friend of the birthday girl - said that there was a coin inside the birthday cake, and the person that ate the slice that contained the coin, would have the eternal happiness. One of the girls ate something that caught in her throat, everybody assumed it was the coin and such. The same day, the mother of the cake girl was asking if her daughter saw her key, so the girl somehow realized that she gave the key to Carrie - the girl that swallowed the object - instead of the coin. She thought that the only way of making things better is cutting off Carrie's throat to get the key, and she sure did that. 'Looks like I was just as careless as Carrie. I found the keeeey!' she said in the end. "Oh my God. T-this cannot be a book for _children_, this is... so... fucked up." Ib whispered, but a second after, she heard a sound coming from that locked door. _So... reading that book was the key? _Ib thought. She rushed herself to open it, as she tried to forget what she just read, and found herself in a red - yet pretty - room. Well, it sure was prettier than green. She didn't liked green very much.

The room was basically, a room with a vase of water, beside of a paiting of... well... a vase of water; and two corridors, one to the right and another to the left. She turned right and walked to the corridor._ I don't know what is going on, but please, let this be a dream_, she thought as she opened the door. Looking at what was in front of her, Ib widened her eyes. "Oh my God," she whispered as her heart squeezed.

There was a boy, a man, lying on the cold ground. He had purple hair, and was using a long torn coat. _I know him from somewhere..._ The red-eyed girl thought. At first, Ib thought he was dead, which somehow made her sadder than she should be, but then she heard a breathless moan coming from him. She ran into him and somehow lied his head on her lap. Like that, she could see his face clearly, yet his eyes were still closed. _God... he's hot_. "Hey, can you listen to me? Are you okay?" Ib said, softly. "B-blue... r-r-ro-s-se... K-k-ey..." he said, agonized. _Eh?_ Ib thought. Then he put a key on her right hand and started to moan one more time. Ib nooded and said, "got it!" She ran to the left, passing the corridor and opening the door of the left. There was one door on the stairs inside the room, so, she opened the locked door with the key, not even bothering to see the rest. She ran thought the room and forgot to see if there was something there. A paiting, looking exacly like the red one, yet all blue, looked at her and groaned. "It's mine!" the paiting screamed. "There's more of you?!" Ib screamed back before realizing the paiting started to run into her. Damn, this one was faster. Ib jumped before the paiting could get her, and ran into the blue rose at the ground that the purple-haired man talked about. She turned around to run away, but the blue paiting was already atacking her. Ib fell at the ground, but quickly stood up and ran, not looking back until she closed the door behind her. She heard a noise from the window, and she ran one more time, not stopping until she closed this room's door. So there she was again, at the vase full of water room. She decided to check the paiting and had an idea. _M-maybe...?_ She thought as she put the blue rose inside the water of the vase. The blue rose came back to a perfect state, 10 petals. She looked at her rose and saw that it had only 6 petals. _Oh, shit_. She took off the blue rose rose and put herself's, she smiled as her rose came back to 10 petals, and the quite agony she was having quickly faded.

She ran back to the right corridor and to the boy. "Huh... what the- the pain is gone?" a sexy, yet feminine, voice came from his mouth. _Oh... of course, the guy that called me 'funny' before..._ Ib thought. "Are you alright?" she asked. He quickly jumped at the sound of her voice and got up. "There's nothing more you can take!" he screamed, scared. "The hell, man?" Ib said, joining her eyebrows together. "aren't you that man from the gallery?" He was looking at her, with his deep blue eyes. "My God, you're that girl from earlier... Oh! There's another one of me!" he said, happily. "Thank you so much for saving me." Ib rolled her eyes as he sat at the ground, with his back against the wall. "I'm pretty sure you have no idea how things got to this point as well... your situation is much like mine." The man said as Ib nooded, walking to the man and sitting beside him. "Not to mention, these roses..." The blue-eyed started to spoke, but Ib quickly cut him off, "When it loses its petals, wounds appear in our body." she whispered. "Yes, exacly. I thought I was a goner there... Thank you for getting it back." he said, smiling. "Well, it was nothing." Ib said and quickly stood up. "It was nice to meet you... well, bye." she said, turning her back to the man and walking away. "H-Hey! Wait! You can't go all alone!" he said, "it's dangerous for a young woman like you to be all on their own... so... I shall stick with you!" the man spoke, smiling lightly and standing up. "Are you saying that just because I'm a woman, it means I have less advantage here than you?" Ib said, rolling her eyes. "Well, fuck you." She turned around, as she started to go forward to the right and ignoring him. "Wait for me!" she heard his sexy voice behind her, and at a couple of blinks, he was beside her. "I didn't meant that. I mean, such a beautiful girl shouldn't be alone at thi-" just then he realized what he just said and widened his eyes. Ib rolled her eyes and didn't stopped. "Hey?" he said. She continued her walk. "Heeeeeeey, lady, hey. Hey. Heeeeey!" "What?" she snapped. "What's your name?" she turned to be able to see his face. "Ib." The purple-haired man looked at her, smiling. "Ib? That's sure not a common name." _Really, Sherlock_. "And you? What's your name?" she said, smirking. "Garriet. But you can call me Garry." the man smiled, playfully. Ib rolled her eyes and chuckled. "So... shall we keep going, Garriet?" The man smiled lightly. "Yes, of course!"


	2. And so, we continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, or the characters of the game.

_Hi, how are you? :) Thanks for reading! Hope you like it._

* * *

__After both of them entered another red room, they faced a door, but a headless statue was blocking their way to it. Ib looked at Garry, and the man realized it. "What?" he said, as she rolled her eyes. "How about you show me how much of a male you are?" "Oh, right. Sorry!" he smiled, "step back a bit, would you, Ib?" She did as he said, and saw him approaching to the statue, pushing the same out of the way. "There! Now we can proceed. All right, let's go!" Ib smiled. "You're sounding too much excited." Garry looked at her, as he opened the door. "Oh, shut up."

As the door behind them closed, they saw themselves in a quite nostalgic room, making Ib feel weird about the sad view she was having. The girl wondered if it was gray or actually dark green. The room was with a tight corridor in the middle, and a paiting of a man - named Grieving Groom - on the right, and a paiting of a woman - named Grieving Bride - on the left. Both sides had a hand, of the bride, which they assumed being the right and left as well. They walked in the tight corridor and entered another room, and for their luck, it was bigger.

They decided to walk forward. "Oh, geez. I'm probably ending up mad here." Ib rolled her eyes at Garry's comment, and turned left, founding a weird paiting. It was blue and it was smiling creepy. "Ehehehehe, hehehehe, flowers... flowers are nice. Give me that there flower and I'll let you through... eheheh... your flower, please?" _Shit, it talks_. Ib looked at the paiting with a serious expression. "Are you seriously thinking that I'll give you my rose, the weight of my life right now, to you?" When she was turning around, she heard the paiting laughing again. "Ehehe, _pretty_ please?" Ib looked at it. "The physical appearance of the please makes no difference." Garry frowned, as the paiting talked once more. "Aw, I'm begging you... I just wanna have a sniffffff... I just want it for a lil' bit... Ehehe, hehehe, heheheh... Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Garry took Ib's arms and started walking to another direction, and only stopped when they couldn't heard the paiting's laugh anymore. "Now that is a fucked up one." Ib looked at him. "Worst than the Lady in Red?" Garry smirked. "Nothing is worst than the Lady in Red." She smiled. "Hey, there's a door over there, let's see if it's locked." They walked to the door, and opened it.

The room was quite small, and so full of chairs and paitings that it was almost sufocating. "Now, what the..." she heard Garry say, as she felt a pinch of a headache. "I guess there's nothing here." He turned around, about to leave, and Ib stopped him. "Wait, there's a eyedrop over there! Do you think you can go there?" "Not without those random chairs here." Ib rolled her eyes. "Oh, fuck you." After some time, pushing those chairs away, she obtained the eyedrops and came back. "Done. I just don't know how, but I guess we could use this later? Put it in your pocket." Ib leaved the room, leaving Garry behind.

"Wait for me!" The girl heard an angry scream. They continued to walk to whatever direction and stopped, and Ib stopped, jumping with Garry's scream. "Yaaah! What the hell is THAT? Gross is what! Why are there EYES on the FLOOR?! Aren't you scared?!" Ib looked at the eyes. "Garry's scream was scarier". But Garry sure was right. A dozen of eyes were on the floor, looking at nowhere. It sure was a disgusting picture, but before she could turn around and leave, Ib found something different in one of the eyes. It was red, as if it was congested. "Look, this eyes's different! Maybe he can help in something." Ib walked to it. "Hey, Ib! Haven't you heard? Never talk to strangers!" Garry said, as he followed Ib. Looking at the eye, he realized something. "Oh, hell. I have an idea. Here, take this eyedrop and drop in its eyes." Garry took out the eyedrop of his pocket and gave it to her. Ib did what he said and the eye came back to normal, suddenly disappearing. "Ah, come on." She rolled her eyes. "Ib? Look, it's there!" The girl looked at where he was pointing and saw the not-congestioned-anymore eye. "It's not staring to its front, like the others, it's staring to the wall." As they walked to it, they saw that where the eye was looking, there was a slightly different color. Ib kicked it and it fell. "Look, it's a secret passage!"

After they entered it, and found a red glass ball on the ground, both of them came back to the big room. And continued to walk, finding another door. As they opened it, Garry groaned. "A labyrinth? Seriously?" Both of them walked, trying to run away from the _walking_ headless statues on their way. They found some quite random phrases at the walls. 'Do you like mazes?' one of them said. 'Check directly south from the red paint' other one of them said. _Guertena should feel really lucky that he isn't alive right now and I am, because if the opposite was happening, I would just come back to bite him. Hard_, Ib thought. As they continued to move, Garry realized something writed at the wall, and read outloud. "There's a trick to solving mazes... Hug the right hand size and you'll reach the end eventually... not a bad trick, but that just didn't helped us at all. Not to mention those creepy things going around... gives me the creeps." Ib sighed, as they continued walking, and she realized something. "Dude, that thing said that we should check directly south from the red paint, right? Let's check it!" They did what she said, and lucky for them, the first paint they tried was the right one. They found a switch on the wall, pressed it and heard the so-good-to-hear sound coming from outside. "Fuck yes!" Ib screamed as both of them ran to the door, exiting the maze room.

"Damn it, I'm starting to get mad." Ib sighed. "I know, man, me too." Both of them decided to check the rest of the paitings, and in the middle of their research, found out that there was a hole in the eye of the paiting of the snake. "Ib, give me the red glass ball." She did what Garry said and saw him putting in the hole. At the same moment, the paiting beside it fell to the ground. There was a writing on the back of it. Garry read it outloud. "Behind the big tree..." Ib groaned and Garry stopped her. "Listen, woman! Remember that unlocking sound we heard before? Maybe there's another door in here, and that damn tree might be there!" And the young man was right, there was another door, beside another one of the paitings. Both of them came inside. And saw, in front of their eyes, a lot of sculptures.

Ib started to feel the headache again, then Garry started to talk. "Look at this one... it's called Wine sofa! It doesn't really look like very comfortable sitting, though. Don't you think?" Hearing no answer, Garry shrugged and continued. "Now this one! It's called Melancholy... melancholy, huh? Well really, who wouldn't be in this place?" He decided to move for the next sculpture. "Look, look! I like this one, it's..." "Shut the fuck up!" Ib screamed, interrupting him. Garry widened his eyes, and whispered. "You're being a bitch because you can." "I heard that." She snapped, and looked at the sculpture of the tree. "Finally," she said, trying to ignore the headache. She looked behind it, and realized that something shone amid the leaves. Ib crouched, trying to find it. "Heh." Garry said, as she felt something quite heavy and warm against her back - his chest. He obtained the shiny thing and stood up, leaving Ib blushing. "That's a silver ring, but it looks like a wedding ring. Why on earth is this here, I wonder." Garry looked at Ib, who was still blushing, and he realized himself. Before she saw him blushing, he started to walk out of the room, and turned around. "Aren't you coming, Ib?" "Yep."

They came back to the groom and bride paintings, and tried to put the wedding ring at the left hand. "Which finger am I supposed to put the wedding ring?" He asked Ib." Ib looked at him. "Mhm. Let me think... is it the index finger? Or the middle one? Maybe the pinky? Or maybe... is it the _ring_ finger?" she answered. "Oh, you shut it." he snapped, and put the ring in the bride's finger. Suddenly, both paitings started to smile, and the bride - just like in the weddings - threw the bouquet out of the paiting, making it fall on the ground. Ib catched it. "It's a shame I don't like pink." Garry smirked. "I kinda like pink." "Of course you do."

Ib and Garry started to walk to whatever direction, when suddenly she said, "hey, let's talk to that talking paiting again. I think I have an idea." Garry nodded, and some time later, both were back at the bizarre paiting. "Hey." "Ehehehe, hi-ya, hehehe... eheh... did you decided to bring me another flower? You're so nice! Ehehe, gimme it, pretty please?" Ib frowned, before understanding that the flower he was talking about now was the bouquet. "Oh, you want it? Take it." She gave him the bouquet. "Ehehehe, thanks... it smells niiice... ehehe. Well, chow time" The paiting - who wasn't blue anymore, but red as blood - ate the bouquet and started to chew it, after he finished, Garry smiled and said. "Was it good?" Ib looked at him. "Don't you spoil a living paiting." The boy gave her a 'open your mouth one more time and I'll rip you to shreds' look. _I guess he is getting kinda tired of me treating him like crap. But it's not like he's the only person I treat like that,_ Ib thought as he listened the paiting say. "Thanks! Thanks so much... as promised, you can go through." the paiting had no longer a face, only black, as if a portal. Garry looked at Ib, which was still lost in thoughts, and took her hand. "Come on," he said. Ib blushed and followed him, as they crossed the paiting, and found themselves in a very small room. Opening the door, they entered another room.

Ib looked down. "You can let go of my hand now." Garry widened his eyes and did what she said. "O-oh, sorry!" Ib looked around the room and sighed. "It's one worst than another." Garry followed her eyes and didn't allowed himself to scream.

The room wasn't actually a room, but a narrow corridor, which was full of skulls at both sides, with paitings of the creepy bald man, but with quite different face expressions, hanging in the wall. "Garry, let's just get out of this thing." Ib said as she started to walk, and felt the known pain in the head. She felt something looking at her and stopped. _Please, tell me it's just Garry checking me out_. Ib looked at the paitings, and one of them was staring at her. "I swear this paiting was not staring to here before." Garry looked at her, confused. "Ib, there's no paiting looking at your direction." She looked at him. "Maybe it's just the room playing with your mind. Let's get out of here." Ib closed her eyes and breathed. "Yeah."


End file.
